Complete Songs
Release Date: April 7, 2006 Complete Songs & Poems is a compilation album of all the songs from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings set to music by The Tolkien Ensemble. The album's four CDs rearrange the placement of the 69 songs that had previously been released on individual albums so they now appear in the same order as in the book. Track Listing: CD1 01 - The Old Walking Song (I) 02 - Verse of the Rings (I) 03 - The Old Walking Song (II) 04 - A Walking Song (I) 05 - Elven Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel (I) 06 - A Drinking Song 07 - The Bath Song 08 - Farewell Song of Merry and Pippin 09 - Song in the Woods 10 - Tom Bombadil's Song (I) 11 - Song to Goldberry 12 - Tom Bombadil's Song (II) 13 - Tom Bombadil's Song (III) 14 - Ho! Tom Bombadil (I) 15 - Wight's Chant 16 - Ho! Tom Bombadil (II) 17 - Tom Bombadil's Song (IV) 18 - There is an inn, a merry old inn 19 - The Riddle of Strider (I) 20 - The Fall of Gil-galad 21 - Song of Beren and Lúthien CD2 01 - Sam's Rhyme of the Troll 02 - Song of Eärendil 03 - Elven Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel (II) 04 - Boromir's Riddle 05 - The Riddle of Strider (II) 06 - Verse of the Rings (II) 07 - Warning of Winter 08 - Bilbo's Song 09 - Song of Durin 10 - Song of Nimrodel 11 - Frodo's Lament for Gandalf 12 - Galadriel's Song of Eldamar (I) 13 - Song of the Elves Beyond the Sea - Galadriel's Song of Eldamar (II) 14 - Song of the Elves Beyond the Sea - Galadriel's Song of Eldamar (II) Translation CD3 01 - Lament for Boromir 02 - Song of Gondor 03 - The Long List of the Ents (I) 04 - Treebeard's Song 05 - The Ent and the Entwife 06 - Bregalad's Song 07 - The Ents' Marching Song 08 - Galadriel's Messages 09 - Lament of the Rohirrim 10 - Gandalf's Song of Lórien 11 - Call to Arms of the Rohirrim 12 - Gandalf's Riddle of the Ents 13 - The Long List of the Ents (II) 14 - A Rhyme of Lore 15 - Gollum's Song - Riddle 16 - Oliphaunt 17 - Sam's Invocation of Elven Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel CD4 01 - Malbeth the Seer's Words 02 - Lament for Théoden 03 - Théoden's Battle Cry 04 - At Théoden's Death 05 - Snowmane's Epitaph 06 - Éomer's Song 07 - Song of the Mounds of Mundburg 08 - Athelas 09 - Song of Lebennin 10 - Sam's Song in the Orc-Tower 11 - Long Live the Halflings! 12 - Legolas's Song of the Sea 13 - The Eagle's Song 14 - Burial Song of Théoden 15 - The Old Walking Song (III) 16 - A Walking Song (II) 17 - Elven Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel (III)